


Tell Me There's A Heaven

by Dragontrill



Series: Broken [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, happy steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally gets to have the one thing he's always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me There's A Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Tell Me There's A Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158183) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



When Steve Rogers woke up, he was in Heaven.

For a long, confused moment, he just lay there on a carpet of moss and clover that was so soft it surpassed Tony's finest sheets, staring up at a clear sky that shimmered with thousands of shades of blue. He wore the same clothing he'd had on when he laid down in the cryo-tube; a t-shirt and khakis, the fabric made soft and sensual against his skin. 

He remembered all of it clearly. Remembered getting the needle in his left arm and how they'd had to give him five full syringes before he felt his head finally grow fuzzy and slumped down against the uncomfortable interior of the tube. He remembered Phil holding his right hand and how no one said anything about the tears running down the man's cheeks.

Steve remembered going to sleep, the heavy feeling of it like being dragged below the surface of dark water.

Slowly, he sat up and looked around. He was in a place of gently rolling green hills, their sides dotted by the endless colours of wildflowers and the darker green of trees. All of the colours he saw were vibrant and surpassed those he'd become used to as Captain America when Erskine's serum cured the colour-blindness of his youth. He also felt better than he ever had before. There was no weariness in his body, no pain, no sign of any scars or cuts, not even the puncture holes from Phil's needles. He wasn't hungry, wasn't thirsty, and his senses were rich with the scent of growing things, his tongue with the taste of something finer than honey. Bird songs he'd never heard before were symphonic in his ears.

Steve had been raised by his mother to be a good Christian boy and he'd always tried to be true to the best of its beliefs. He'd met gods, but there was only one God, and he knew from an endless cycle of sermons through his childhood of the reward He gave to His faithful once their journeys ended..

Steve looked around at Heaven and wondered what he'd done during his life that could be so horrible that he found himself here alone.

"Stevie!" 

Steve spun around. There was a copse of bushes behind him and as he watched, Bucky pushed out through them, looking just like had the last time Steve saw him awake with his metal arm and tousled hair, dressed in only a pair of Steve's jeans that were too big for him and threatened to fall off his hips with every step. He was more than that at the same time, his skin luminescent to Steve's eyes and his smile incandescent.

"Bucky!"

Steve ran over to him, grabbing him up and spinning him around with his arms both clasped about him. Bucky kicked his heels up and laughed in delight, and when Steve set him down, not letting go when he did, Bucky carefully laid a crown of brilliant golden flowers he'd woven on top of Steve's head, each of them cored by the heart of a sun. He studied his handiwork for a moment, his bare chest pressed against Steve's t-shirt, and adjusted the crown a bit.

"Better," he said.

Steve couldn't help himself. He kissed him. This was Heaven, where all the sins of life were forgiven and love itself was purified. He kissed Bucky with every ounce of the love he'd carried for him every day of both their lives and tasted the same honey in Bucky's mouth as in his own. 

Under his lips, Bucky made a surprised, happy sound and pressed back against him, his arms wrapping around Steve's neck and one leg around his so that they both lost their balance and tumbled to the grass, laughing. Steve didn't let go and he didn't stop kissing, his hands running endlessly over Bucky's body, from the pulse of his throat to the hair on one arm and the seams of metal on the other. To his puckered nipples and the trail of hair that led down around his ticklish belly button, along the hills and valleys of his abs to the hardened sex of him that was so easy to reach and hold underneath the loose jeans.

Bucky groaned as Steve gripped him and proceeded to frantically kick those jeans off.

Steve had never been with a man before. He'd been with women, because the dancers in the old USO troop had been modern in many ways with their sexuality and they learned fast that Steve didn't think a woman's pleasure should ever be a reason to shame her. For men, he'd only ever been able to see himself with Bucky, even if Bucky hadn't shown any obvious interest himself.

He did now, and love in Heaven didn't care about gender. After all, the body he wore, that he stripped bare while Bucky licked his lips and grinned at him was surely not a real body after all. He would have left that behind in Phil's artificial ice, and wasn't it strange that he'd died in a monitored cryo-tube when a crash into the ice of the frozen north hadn't been enough to kill him?

That wasn't something he had any urge to think about right now, so instead he stripped off his underwear and pulled Bucky to him, fitting himself between the smaller man's thighs, their cocks pressing hot and hard together. The feel of it sent electric pleasure pulsing up through Steve's groin and they both groaned.

Steve put his mouth back where it belonged, pressed against Bucky's so they could share the air they breathed and brush the tips of their tongues together. He moved his hips, flexing and pushing them against Bucky's and after a few thrusts, Bucky seemed to get the purpose of his rhythm and his hips jolted up to meet Steve's.

It was awkward, dry, uncoordinated, and the best thing that Steve had ever felt in his life.. He was holding Bucky. He was making love to Bucky, and Bucky's every shiver and cry spurred him to more, until their hips were nearly crashing together and he reached between them with the only arm he could get free and gripped both of their cocks together in his hand. His other arm he kept wrapped so tightly around Bucky's neck that there was no room for them to move their mouths apart. Bucky's own arms were both wrapped around Steve's neck, fingers digging into his back and his legs spread wide, feet braced on the ground to give him leverage to meet Steve.. He was whimpering into Steve's mouth, gasping and shuddering all over, even the smell of his sweat and his arousal better than perfume.

They rolled together, halfway down the hill they were on, and Bucky cried out as he came to rest on top of Steve, back arching and his face twisted into a rictus that Steve had no doubt wasn't pain while his cock pulsed and he came all over Steve's hand and both their stomachs. Steve had only a moment to think how utterly beautiful he looked before he was coming with him, his entire body shivering with passion spent.

Bucky collapsed onto Steve, panting for breath with his head nestled on Steve's chest, his arms and legs splayed wantonly about them. Steve eased his hand out from between them and wiped it on the grass, his own breath deep and every muscle in his body relaxed and loose.

Bucky finally lifted his head and gave Steve a sleepy, mischievous smile. "I liked that," he said. 

Steve smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose, which Bucky then wriggled. "I liked it too. I love you, Bucky."

"I love you too." Bucky flopped his head down again. "Why didn't we do this before?"

Steve stroked his back. "Couldn't. You've been sick, it wouldn't have been right."

"So why do it now?" Bucky yawned.

Steve ran a hand through his long hair. "Because we're in Heaven, Buck."

Bucky lifted his head at that. "What?"

He looked so flabbergasted that Steve had to smile. "We died, Bucky."

Bucky frowned. "I don't remember dying."

"Me neither, but we were both asleep at the time." Steve brushed the hair away from his lover's face. His lover. He could say that now. Bucky was his lover. "We're in Heaven, Buck. We're made perfect and I can love you in all the ways there are. We're with God now."

"Oh." Bucky frowned. "If you say so. I don't feel perfect though. Don't feel dead either."

"That's because you're not," Loki told him, leaning over both of them and blocking the sun with a smirk. "But at least you got the part about the god right."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I'm still evil. :D
> 
> Making this a stand-alone because the chaos begins again in the next story. Just some smut for everyone who suffered through the angst and guilt. Like Steve! Who's gonna start suffering from angst and guilt again 'cause he slept with Bucky...
> 
> Bucky? Not so much. 
> 
> "Stevie..... can we have sex again now.... Pleeeeeease?"
> 
> "Not now, Bucky! They're shooting at us!"
> 
> Bucky: *kills everyone*
> 
> "Now can we?"


End file.
